This invention relates to an electronic sound generating apparatus which determines control data of sound or of music performance according to data included in bar codes, thereby synthesizing sound or recreating music performance varied according to the bar code data.
In a conventional electronic organ and electronic piano, selection keys are provided to select a desired tone or type of sound timbre, rhythm, or other music elements from among a predetermined number of registered options.
A conventional synthesizer and a rhythm machine have numerous input parts or means to select various types of timbre and rhythm pattern. A desired type of timbre or rhythm pattern is obtained by selecting it at the input part.
On the other hand, in a conventional automatic piano, a number of floppy discs are available to recreate music performed by wide range of pianists. Selection of the floppy discs itself is, by definition, selection of the performance to be recreated.
Such an electronic organ, electronic piano, synthesizer, rhythm machine, and automatic piano, however, do not allow operators to enjoy variance in timbre, rhythm, or performance beyond what is already registered or recorded. Moreover, most casual users have shied away from the labor of inputting a great number of values for parameters of the sound or music.